Blurry Lines
by carmel1891
Summary: Saku x syao...ugh...just read the story...i suck at summaries...xD


a/n: hello guys! It's me again! This is the first chapter of the story "Blurry Lines", hope you like it!

Disclaimer: well, I don't own ccs…

_RRIIINGGG!!! _ "Hoooooeeeee!!!!Shoot, I gotta get myself fixed before our classes start!!" sakura got herself ready for school as early as she could.

**At Tomoeda University….**

Sakura walk pass by the corridors and went to her locker to some things she needed for her class, then she went straight ahead in her first class…MATH...her least favorite subject.

"Yo!saku…wazzup?" syaoran greeted.

Öh..hey there jerk…"sakura sighed.

"what's with the gloomy face? It's the first week of November! And your dad's birthday is almost here!"Syaoran chirped.

"I'm happy with that, it's just that our lessons in math are getting to complicated and it really pisses me off! Darn.. No matter how hard I try to understand it, the more it gets complicating..Sheesh"

"Oh..don't worry about it! I'm sure you can understand our topic if only you just lessen your time in watching t.v. instead, you should read more often.. and don't worry my dear friend! I can help you with that! If you don't understand our lesson, just tell me, and I will make you catch up! Is that understood?" syaoran asked in a husky tone. "errm… okay fine and thank you very much my oh so dear friend! I'll make it up to you some other time, how about having ice cream after our class? My treat!" sakura offered. "Well, there's no reason for me to decline your invitation, so why not?" syaoran smiled at sakura.

A few hours has passed and their class is almost over

So they went of to the ice cream parlor which is only few steps away from their school.

Sakura choose strawberry flavored and syaoran's flavor is cookies and cream.

"So, how's the taste of your ice cream?" Sakura asked syaoran, she seems happy that time.

"hmmm, it's cool, I love it." Syaoran continued in eating his ice cream and sakura suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, mine is delicious, too bad tomoyo and eriol aren't here to join us"

"don't worry, they'll just be away for 2 weeks, so you don't have anything worry about." Syaoran says in an as a matter of fact way.

"I know,I know… It's just that I missed them already..oh look at the time, it's almost dark outside, we better hurry up and finish our ice cream before my brother gets mad at me for going home late."

Okay okay, if you say so."

In their way home, syaoran started out a conversation.

"Saku, I need your advice."

"what is it? Now, talk." Sakura stopped in her tracks and waits for syaoran to speak.

"hmm, I'm courting Ayaka, and I need your help, since you're a girl, you probably know what girls really like..so on and so forth…"

ÖOOooh…I didn't expect that, Ayaka seems nice, hmm, try to be nice to her and tell her nice stories, or you could give presents to her.."

"Like what?"

"like stuffed toys,chocolates,flowers…yeah…I guaranteed she'll be happy with it." Said sakura.

"How did you say so?" "well, since I'm a girl, that's what I think. And most of the girls love those."

Öh, thanks for the advice! I owe you one!" Syaoran pinch sakura's cheeks. "Oowww!! Why did you have to do that?" sakura pouted. "Oh nothing, will you stop pouting? It doesn't suit you."syaoran joked.

"whatever"

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at sakura's house. They had to say their farewell to each other and parted ways, Sakura entered their home, and she saw her brother packing up his things.

"hey, Touya, where are you going?" sakura asked Touya curiously.

"Oh, we had a month long training for our tennis team, so I' wont be seeing any kaijuu for the meantime."

"who are you calling a monster?" sakura stomped her feet at touya's.

:Ow! That hurts, a monster like you should be doing thing like that, you might end up crushing my bones!"

"whatever…just leave…"

Ÿeah yeah, just tell dad that I'll be away for sometime. And tell him if

Something happens , just call my cellphone. Okay, I guess I'll be going now, see you after a few weeks, monster!"

"grrh!!hurry up and leave! And Im not a monster!!!" sakura shouted at her brother.

Sakura is now alone in their house, her dad is always comes home late due to his work. She went to the kitchen to get some snacks to eat. Sakura looked into their fridge and saw black forest cake.

"This is great, black forest cake, here I come!" she the start to eat a slice of it and drank her juice. "mou… I'm bored, I know, I'll call Syaoran and ask him to come over!" she went over to the phone and dialed syaoran's number. _It's ringing.. _ ""Syaoran here speaking, who's this?" "hey, syao! This is sakura, would you like to come over to our house? Brother went away for his training and dad's not here, as usual. Sheesh..I'm freakin'bored." Sakura sighed. "hmm..okay. Oh! I got new DVD's that we could watch, I'm sure you'll love it." "okay, okay.. just come here, ayt?" "fine, I'll be there in a flash" they both hanged up. Syaoran started to walk his way to sakura's house, while sakura, in the other hand, preparing some popcorn for the movie they're gonna watch.

Few minutes has passed, syaoran arrived in sakura's place…

"So, what movie you got there?" asked sakura. "look." syaoran showed sakura the DVD he's talking about. "HOOOOE!!! A horror movie!!!!??!! I thought you said that I'm gonna love it?" sakura pouted. "hahahaha!gotcha…come on now, let's watch this one."sakura is about to disagree but syaoran interrupted. "shhh!!! Don't be such a killjoy! You're now in 3rd year high school! Come on!" Sakura finally agreed. "fine fine!sigh"

Every time there is a spooky part sakura would scream or cover her eyes and Syaoran would just laugh at her.

Atlast, the movie came to an end. "hahahaha! How was it,kura?"Syaoran asked sakura trying hard not to laugh. "waaah!It's horrible.." sakura closed her eyes as if she's still watching the movie. "Would you stop it? Hahaha, you look like an idiot,hahaha" "Oh shut up…so what's your plan with Ayaka-chan?"sakura said emphasizing the ayaka-chan part. "oh, that? I dunno, I'm planning to ask her out tomorrow. Do you she'll accept it?""hmmm, maybe, I mean, sure! Just play it cool." "You think so?" "yeah, yeah, Don't worry!I'll help you with ayaka-chan!" "thanks saku!you're the best. Well, I gotta go now, gotta do our homework, you should do yours too." "yeah, I'll do it later, ja ne!""ja!"

a/n: well, this is my first chapter, I haven't written for a long time, so I hope you like it. So R&R!


End file.
